911 Alert
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: Oh no! Konoka and Setsuna are targets for kidnapping! Will Setsuna be able to save Konoka yet again? Or will the two be captured? Will Setsuna finally be able to confess her feelings to Konoka? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

911 Alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

**Natasia: Whoo shortest prolouge ever!**

**Asuna: I'll say!**

**Setsuna: This one looks to be interesting.**

**Konoka: Sure does!**

**Natasia: On with the chapter!!**

* * *

Prolouge

One normal and typical day, Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki were running an errand for their teacher, Negi Springfield.

"Secchan come on, we need to go to the super market for Negi-Kun!" Said an eager Konoka. Setsuna, though usually vigilant and energized, was off her game today and was just trying to keep up with the Konoe princess. "Ojou-Sama hold on, you shouldn't run off like that!"

As Setsuna ran after the young heiress, danger was brewing else where. A group of demons had conjugated out of range from the demon tracker at the school. The demons' plans were very simple. Capture Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki. Konoka's magic and Setsuna's demon spirit and powers were the perfect energy to resurrect their fallen master, Ieprahs Xim.

Konoka probably wouldn't be so hard to capture if she wasn't always with Setsuna. Setsuna was also a big problem for them to handle. But they planned ahead for this and hired another Shinmeiryu student, one whom Setsuna was very familiar with, Tsukuyomi.

Ieprahs Xim's right hand man, Dreeb Harth was in charge of the operation, but would things go well?

* * *

**Natasia: Well there you have the shortest prolouge ever!**

**Setsuna: Yes indeed.**

**Konoka: But it was still fun!**

**Asuna: For you ya.**

**Natasia: Well this is Natasia Tokado...**

**Setsuna: Setsuna Sakurazaki...**

**Konoka: Konoka Konoe...**

**Asuna: And Asuna Kagurazaka signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inugami: Hurray for the short, but long awaited chapter one!**

**Natasia: She's on a roll today. **

**Asuna: Damn this is you're like 3rd update today!!!**

**Me: Well what can I say. When I'm good I'm good.**

**Asuna/Natasia: What ever. *Both rolls eyes***

**Setsuna: I hope you like this chapter she placed.**

**Me: Hope you like it, please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter one: We've got Trouble!

Setsuna and Konoka were on a regular date. After Setsuna had confessed her feelings to Konoka, the two have been spending almost all their time together that they were inseparable. The demon, Dreeb Harth knew that it wouldn't be east to steal Konoka from Setsuna. And it was going to be even harder for him to enter the protective barrier without being detected. Starting things off he unleashed several shadow demons into the barrier to create a distraction.

Sensing the dark aura, Setsuna picked Konoka up and dashed towards Mahora Academy. The demons kept hot pursuit on them, along with Dreeb hidden in the shadows. Dreeb didn't make things easy for Setsuna. He unleashed many other demons on the running Hanyo. Though seemed like no threat at first, were terribly dangerous. The little demons could suck the soul out of just about anything.

Just when things seemed like Setsuna and Konoka were going to make it into Mahora's demon barrier, Dreeb had come out of his hiding place and confronted Setsuna and Konoka. "Tsk. You wouldn't want to keep my master from resurrecting would you Princess Konoe?" Dreeb sneered looking at the young Konoe heiress in the Samurai's arms.

"I won't let you harm Kono-Chan!" Setsuna growled leaping high above Dreeb's head. Dreeb hadn't seen that coming and tried to grab Setsuna's leg, only to fail and see them inside of Mahora's powerful protective barrier. Due to the commotion they had created, Negi, Asuna, Takahata, Evangeline, and Chachamaru were rushing over to where Setsuna and Konoka stood. Upon seeing Dreeb, Evangeline grimaced and than began to snicker. "My if it isn't Dreeb Harth, right hand demon of the nearly dead, Ieprahs Xim. What did he tell you to get the great healer Konoka Konoe so she plays as his nurse for the rest of eternity?" Evangeline laughed as she walked outside of the protective barrier to face Dreeb.

"I may not have gotten the Princess this time, but I'll be sure to get her next time I come for a visit." Dreeb sneered backing away from Evangeline. Evangeline acted quickly to try and kill Dreeb before he got away. He was fast, but Evangeline was faster. She grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him so he was eye level with her. "You are weak. I'm not going to kill you because I need you to deliver a message to Ieprahs. Tell him that when I find him I'm going to ripe his heart out of his chest." Evangeline growled throwing Dreeb back a few feet.

"You don't scare me McDowell! I'll be back to take the Princess and her powers. I'll be sure to bring more demons to the party." Dreeb laughed menacingly as he sank into a puddle of shadow magic. Asuna looked at the puddle and than jerked her head back. She sighed and looked at Konoka. "Oh boy here we go again." Asuna said looking at Negi who had the same exact look as her.

"Don't worry Asuna-San. I'm sure we'll be able to protect Konoka-San and defeat this new enemy!" Negi said with confidence. Hearing Negi's enthusiasm, Evangeline laughed loudly. "You think you have what it takes to defeat Ieprahs Boya!?" Evangeline said looking at her pupil.

All Negi did was nod his head. This made Evangeline laugh even harder. "Boya if you can't beat me than you have no chance against Ieprahs. Leave him to me. He and I have unfinished business to attend to." Evangeline said giving a some what evil grin.

Negi exchanged looks with everyone and sighed in defeat. He wanted to get a chance to fight this big bad demon master, but decided not to fight with Evangeline. They couldn't wait to see Evangeline pulverize this Ieprahs Xim guy.

* * *

**Me: There's the first chapter of the story!**

**Natasia: Yay for Inu!**

**Asuna: *Groans* Boo for more brats.**

**Natasia: Meanie!**

**Me: Shut up Asuna.**

**Setsuna: *Laughs nervously***

**Konoka: *Stares blankly into space***

**Me: Well hope you liked the first chapter! Bye!**


End file.
